Last Goodbye
by blacksmoon
Summary: James, Lily and Sirius visit Remus on his 38th bday.


Last Goodbye

**Summary:** James, Lily and Sirius visit Remus.

**Characters**: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter; Harry Potter

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **language.

**Disclaimer: **The plot is all mine. Characters belong to our queen Jo Rowling.

Please **R&R** and I will forever be in your debt!

Remus woke up and immediately squinted as morning sun hit his eyes.

"Oh damn…", he murmured and slowly sat up in his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and groaned when he saw the time.

"Seven thirty . Bloody hell. A man would think that you're allowed to sleep in on your birthday."

He got up and stretched and the padded his way to the kitchen. He was turning 38 on that particular day. Although still young, he felt really old. Perhaps it was from his lycanthropy. He often wondered if him being born on October 31st and being a werewolf was a coincidence.

He entered the small but neat kitchen, with the intention of making himself a cup of coffee, when he heard an awfully familiar laughter. It sounded more like a dog barking and Remus stopped dead in his tracks. 'No… It can't be', he thought, shaking his head.

Looking up, he saw a tousled-haired man with round glasses. He didn't notice the other two people at the table. At first he thought that it was Harry, but then the man spoke up and Lupin noticed that he had deep brown eyes and not the emerald green ones.

"Ah, Moony…", James Potter smiled sadly. Emotions welled up in Remus and suddenly he felt something heavy on his heart.

"But, but…", he muttered. "This is impossible."

James chuckled.

"Stop it. The poor guy is confused.", a red-haired woman said sharply.

Remus glanced furtively at her and found emerald green eyes staring back at him.

Lily Potter got up and approached him. She took his hand in hers and smiled warmly.

"Hello Remus. It's good to see you again. Even for only a few minutes.", she spoke, her motherly voice echoing through the house.

"How?", Lupin's voice cracked as he fought the urge to cry.

" 'They' allowed us to come down.", James replied, putting an arm around Lily's waist.

"Who are 'they'?", Remus questioned , although he didn't actually care. He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming. But none of that mattered. His friends were there. They were reunited once again.

"We can't tell you that.", added Lily tautly.

"Oh. Ok.", Remus nodded and looked at the floor. The third figure, still sitting at the table, muttered something, making Remus glance up. He was sure that Sirius Black had said "Damn bastards." He chuckled.

"Moony…", James bit his lip.

The werewolf raised his tear-stained eyes and swallowed hard. "Why now?", he asked wistfully. "It's been 17 years since you've died. Why now?", he repeated, his voice trembling.

"We're so sorry Remus.", Lily said pensively. There were tears in her beautiful eyes.

Remus rubbed his forehead and sighed, trying to compose himself. " Don't be. It's not your fault.", he replied.

"We just wanted to thank you for taking care of Harry.", James smiled. Remus wanted to bang his head against the wall. That boyish smile hurt too much. It burned a hole in Remus' already wounded heart.

"It's no problem. He's a great kid… guy.", Remus whispered.

"How is he doing?", Lily asked uncertainly.

"Not so bad. The nightmares diminished. He's recovering. He'll be fine. We'll _all_ be fine.", Lupin said fiercely.

Seeing James' and Lily's pained faces he realized that he'd been out of line. He quickly muttered an apology. He wasn't like this before. When they went to Hogwarts, he was a shy, quiet guy, but with the help of his friends he became more outgoing. He became a Marauder. The Second war has made him bitter. He no longer smiled. Everyone had moved on, but he just couldn't. He lived because of Harry. Because he felt that Harry needed help and guidance.

"When will I join you?", he asked curtly.

"Not yet Remy. Not yet. It's not your time to go.", Lily said.

"Maybe I want to go.", Remus shouted.

James and Lily winced. Remus apologized once again.

"Oh…", James started. "We need to go."

Lupin nodded. James embraced him tightly. Remus started to cry in his friend's arms.

"Goodbye Moony. Thanks for everything.", James said and slowly his figure disappeared.

"We love you Remy. Don't forget that.", Lily said tearfully.

"I love you too.", came a reply. Lily smiled once again, before she was engulfed by the white light.

Sirius stood up for the first time that evening and approached the werewolf.

"I guess… this is a goodbye, huh?", he asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

Remus wanted to scream at him, to hit him, to hug him… But found that he was incapable of doing so. He just stared at the shaggy-haired man.

"I'm sorry Moony. For leaving you. For being stupid. It wasn't my intention to… to… die. I wanted to live. God knows I did. I wanted to help Harry beat Voldemort. I wanted you to help me clean up the Grimmauld place, so we could all live there. God…I wanted more selfish things.", a lonely tear escaped Sirius' eye. He smiled wearily. "But like you once said, we can't have all the things we want. We have to make sacrifices. Forgive me."

Remus stared at his best friend, before hugging him hard.

"Damn you Sirius…", he murmured, closing his amber eyes.

Sirius backed off. The white light started to circle him. He grinned.

"Don't worry Remus.", he said indulgently. "I will see you soon. Take care and say 'hello' to Harry for me, ok?"

"Sure.", Remus smiled as he watched his friend fade away.

Sirius' eyes sparkled as he mouthed "I love you", before disappearing completely.

"Love you too mate.", Remus said to the empty kitchen.

A moment later, Harry walked into the kitchen and grinned at his guardian.

"Happy birthday Remus.", he said cheerfully. "Why's that goofy smile on your face?", he asked arching one dark eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I'm in a.. good mood I guess. Oh and Sirius said "hello".", Remus smirked, before leaving the kitchen and confused Harry. He smiled to himself. It wasn't the last goodbye. It was just the matter of time when he would see his friends again.

The End


End file.
